Bowser
|hobby = Oppressing the small and weak. Kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool and others. Fighting with Mario and his allies. Ruling with an iron fist. Taking candy from babies. Knitting. Playing sports and racing. Protecting Skylands from Kaos (Skylanders only). |goals = |family = Bowser Jr. (son) Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Occasional Anti-Hero }} Bowser (sometimes known as King Koopa) is the King of the Koopas and the main antagonist of the Super Mario franchise. Even though he is the main antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. games, he has a more anti-heroic role in some Mario RPG's, and is also an ally in the Skylanders series. In the Mario RPG's, he aids Mario and Peach in rescuing Luigi from Dimentio who hypnotized him for evil purposes in Super Paper Mario. When he joins Mario and Peach in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he became an ally to Mario, Mallow, Peach and Geno to fight Smithy and his followers who are the main antagonists. His mortal enemy is Dark Star who was the main antagonist in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, because Dark Star has other plans than him. He also appears in Skylanders. He is voiced by Kenny James as his normal self, while being voiced by Frank Welker as his gargantuan form, Giga Bowser, in the Super Smash Bros. series. Bowser also appears in Wreck-It Ralph as one of the minor characters and a member of Bad-Anon. Biography Bowser is the king of the Koopas and believes himself to be the supreme, unquestioned ruler of a kingdom far from Skylands. A hot-tempered and spiky-shelled warrior, he was transported to Skylands by traveling through a rift that had been created by Kaos' terrible Sky-Eater. The Skylanders sent out a distress call across all the dimensions to call for reinforcements, and for reasons known only to himself, he has decided to join this epic battle against Kaos and the Darkness in his Clown Cruiser as the newest and most lethal of all the SuperChargers! Power and Abilities *'Fire Breathing': Bowser's most prominent and consistent ability, appearing in nearly all games he has been featured in. can breath continuous streams of fire, or shoot blasts or flurries of fireballs at his foes. In some games, like Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros U, can make it "rain" fire blasts, and, in Super Mario 64 and New Super Mario Bros., can also shoot blue fire blasts that can home in on Mario. His fire breath is apparently so hot that it is also just as effective underwater as it is on land. *'Superhuman Qualities': Over the years, Bowser has displayed countless feats that put him far above the average person. **'Superhuman Strength': Bowser's raw physical strength is frequently seen as one of 's main powers. He can smash through boulders, lift immensely heavy objects with relative ease, and topple enemies numerous times his size. In many of the RPG and sport games, is typically among the strongest characters in the game, like in Super Paper Mario, where his attack stat is twice that of Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach's respectively. Much like with his fire breath, prides himself on his strength and frequently incorporates physical attacks into his fighting because of this. **'Superhuman Durability': Bowser has proven time and time again that he is not taken down very easily by most foes. He can endure a seemingly endless amount of punishment, and somehow always returns from this in one way or another. He has been drenched in lava, electrocuted, blown up, crushed by objects as heavy as his own castle numerous times, fallen hundreds of feet, and even squashed by a T-Rex in Mario's Time Machine, and has inevitably survived each fate. In Super Paper Mario, after he seemingly sacrifices himself by holding up the ceiling of Count Bleck's Castle with O'Chunks, Luigi encourages the Princess and his brother to not give up hope on him by saying "he's survived far worse". **'Superhuman Speed and Agility': Although his speed is hardy consistent between games, in some of his appearances, Bowser is shown to be a a capable runner and quite agile for his size. In Mario & Luigi: 's Inside Story, uses a treadmill placed by Fawful and Midbus to burn off thousands of calories gained by eating incredibly unhealthy food in only a few seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina': Bowser's stamina is almost as limitless as his durability. He rarely ever shows signs of tiring, even when massively expending himself for hours on end. In battle, never slows down, keeping up with Mario and other enemies like his dark counterpart Dark Bowser blow for blow. *'Dark Magic': While not as prolific in the use of it as Kamek, Bowser is well versed in using various forms of Dark Magic against his opponents. He apparently knows spells that can transform people into inanimate objects, as explained in the manual of Super Mario Bros. and he has used different magical wands over the years for varying purposes (although this is more commonly seen in the cartoons and comics). *'Size Manipulation': In numerous games, has the ability to transform himself to a giant size to battle his enemies. Most of the time, is empowered by Kamek or somebody else, but, as seen in Bowser's Inside Story, if is super charged with adrenaline, he can temporarily achieve his giant size naturally. In the Super Smash Bros. series, by breaking a Smash Ball, can become Giga Bowser, an alternate yet still effective version of his typical giant form. Regardless of how he gains it, Bowser's giant form massively increases his strength, durability, and other abilities, to the point where Mario and other characters cannot fight him directly, and must find some other way to defeat him. In games such as Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bowser can use the power of Stars to grow himself to immense size. *'High Skill in Sports and Other Activities': Like almost all Mario characters, Bowser is an extremely qualified player in numerous sports and physical activities. While not being particularly talented in any activity, he has been shown as a skilled tennis, soccer, hockey and basketball player, golfer, go-kart racer, Olympic athlete, wrestler (given some of his moves in the Smash Brothers games), and even a professional dancer. Gallery Bowser playing the Nintendo Switch with Bowser Jr..png Bowser scaring the Boos to defend his son.png|Bowser scares the Boos away to defend his son Bowser Wreck-It Ralph.png|Bowser in Wreck-it Ralph Mario_in_Bowser's_body.jpg|Bowser controlled by Mario in Super Mario Odyssey Koopa.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros Wii u/3ds bowser.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros Brawl Bowser_Art.jpg|Bowser in Skylanders Superchargers King Bowser Koopa.jpg Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Bowser.png Bowser and Ganondor.png|Bowser alongside Ganondorf Bowser in The Subspace Emissary.png Bowser's appearance in Mario Super Sluggers.jpg Peachbowsercartoons.png BowserintheDarkWorldFight.png Mario vs Bowser.jpg Giga_Bowser_SSBU.png|Giga Bowser 14d.jpg Giant Giga Bowser.png|Giant Giga Bowser GigaBowser-1.jpg Giga_Bowser_Art.png|Bowser as Giga Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Melee Trivia *He sometimes allied to Mario and his friends in some of the games to fight against greater threats. *However, in Skylanders Superchargers, he instead teams up with fellow Nintendo character Donkey Kong and the Skylanders and their allies to destroy the Sky Eater and to protect Skylands from Kaos *He mostly kidnapping Princess Peach and get her to like him. External links *Bowser in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Skylanders Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Dragons Category:Summoners Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Hybrids Category:Skeletons Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Villain's Lover Category:On & Off Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protectors Category:Localized Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Athletic Category:Brutes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Thieves Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Self-Aware Category:Super Hero Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Psychics Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Military Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Strips Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Demons Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Loyal Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Size-Shifter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Destructive Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Harbingers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Master Orator Category:Scapegoat Category:Internet Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who can fly